Characters
List of characters in the series. Boktai story arc Protagonists and allies Django Django (ジャンゴ Jango) is the main character of the Boktai series and the 'Solar Boy'. He wields Gun Del Sol (Spanglish for 'Gun of the Sun'), and is accompanied by Otenko. He is the son of the vampire hunter Ringo (who is not seen until the second game) and the moon beauty Mani. Django's home town is the city of the sun, San Miguel. Django is generally silent, but he does speak on some rare accessions. During the first game, Django is first seen hunting the Count of Groundsoaking Blood, allegedly the vampire who killed his father. While he succeeded in defeating the Count, he learns that the Count is just one of the many enemies, the Immortals. Later in the first game, he meets Sabata, who looks almost exactly like a dark version of him. It is later revealed that Django and Sabata are brothers. During the course of the second game, Django temporarily has his Gun Del Sol stolen by an unknown vampire, who, for some reason, was able to use the Solar Gun to attack Django (Otenko states that supposedly, only a Solar Child can use the Gun Del Sol). Later in the game, Django and Sabata manage to catch up with the vampire inside the Remains on the outskirts of San Miguel. The vampire turned out to be Ringo, their father. Due to his mindset being that of a vampire, Ringo bites Django. Sabata decided to try and purify Django with the Piledriver before his brother turns into a vampire completely. Sabata's efforts are only half successful; Django loses his Sol powers and becomes a dark vampire but still retains his own mind. All hope was not lost, as he was able to regain his Sol powers with the help of the San Miguel townspeople. Django later learned that the Immortals in San Miguel were trying to awaken the Ancestor Piece, Jormungandr, to destroy the world. Django defeats the Immortals, but Jormungandr broke free from its binding spell. With the help of all the citizens of San Miguel, Django was able to rebind Jormungandr. Master Otenko * Master Otenko (おてんこさま Otenko-sama) is the terrestrial embodiment of the sun's will, and Messenger of the Sun. Otenko aids Django on his quest, serving as a mentor. Otenko also played partner to Red Ringo, Django's father. In the first Boktai game, he was petrified by Carmilla, yet his soul is sealed away inside Sabata. When Django defeated Sabata near the end of the first game, Otenko was set free. During a conversation with Hel, it was revealed that Otenko knew about Django and Sabata being brothers the whole time. In Boktai 2, Otenko was sealed away in Black Dainn's body. When Black Dainn is purified, Otenko is released. Otenko also decides to sacrifice himself to seal the Eternal, Vanargand, but is saved due to his strong bond with Django. Otenko acts as a mentor to Django throughout the entire series. * Sabata the 'Dark Boy' and 'Moon Beauty' is the wielder of Gun Del Hell, the Dark Gun, and Django's older brother. As a young child, Sabata was kidnapped by his aunt Hel, the queen of Immortals and thus, unlike Django, he is affiliated to the darkness. When he was defeated by Django, he realized that the path of the sun is the one he wished to walk, and turned on the forces of darkness. His weapon, the Gun Del Hell, has many of the abilities of Gun Del Sol, and recovers energy if there is no sun. Due to the Dark Matter in his body, if Sabata is exposed to too much sunlight, he will die. In Boktai 2, he almost died after purifying the vampire-turned Django. In Boktai 3: Sabata's Counterattack, Sabata is captured by the Immortal Ratatosk and forced to act as the Immortal's puppet in awakening Vanargand, the beast of destruction. Django attempts to rescue Sabata by removing all Dark Matter from his body, but fails to save him, and Sabata fuses with Vanargand. However Django was able to defeat Vanargand and save his brother. Although Sabata is affiliated to darkness, he is not a villain and has on numerous occasions saved Django. * Ringo is the father of Django and Sabata. He is the first one to wield Gun Del Sol, which he left behind along with his crimson scarf. Initially he was believed to be dead, but it was revealed in Boktai 2 that he was turned into a vampire by the Count. He died whilst sacrificing himself later on by holding Black Dainn back in order for Django to successfully purify the Immortal. Towards the end of the game, when Django was re-binding the Ancestor Piece with the help of the San Miguel townspeople, the player could see Ringo's shadow amidst the bright light. * 'Moon Beauty Mani' Mani, the Moon Beauty, was the wife of Ringo and mother to Django and Sabata. She was kidnapped by The Count of Groundsoaking blood, and was forced into a fusion with her sister, Hel, at the end of the first Boktai game. When Hel was defeated, Mani perished, but not before telling her sons how proud she was of them. * Lita is the Earthly Maiden. In the original Boktai, she takes care of the Solar Tree. She apparently is skilled in martial arts, having been able to successfully defeat enemies on her own. She was trained in the art of barehanded combat by Lady, the resident tarot reader. In Boktai, Lita was a prisoner of the Count until Django defeated him. In Boktai 2, she runs the shop in San Miguel. Lita has a strong crush on Django, but is always too shy to tell him. This affection is nowhere better shown than in a conversation between Lita and Vampire Django, where Lita says, "Master Django, even if you become a vampire I'll still... keep the sun always in your heart." Another conversation, which the player can view if Vampire Django talks with Lita at night, involves Lita offering Django her blood, and turning her back on him. If the player decides to use Django's werewolf attack, he or she will earn an unusual Game Over screen. * Trinity is the 'Future Boy', a blue poncho-donning boy with a cooking pot on his head who comes from a dark future. He was transported to Django's time period via a worm hole while stealing bread crusts in his time. Trinity was captured by both Hresvelgr and Nidhoggr, but was rescued by Django in both incidents. After confronting the Immortal Ratatosk, Trinity was sucked into a black hole summoned by him. Trinity is dropped out of the black hole onto the ancient tree, where he rejoins Django, Sabata and Otenko at the end of the third Boktai game. In Lunar Knights it is revealed that the father of Aaron is named Trinity. Although the game never outrightly states that this is the same Trinity, the Official Capture Book has confirmed that they are indeed the same person. * Zazie is the Sunflower Girl and also a star reader. When Django first met her, Zazie revealed that she was still under training and kept undermining her own capabilities. She was the one who gave the Sol de Vice to Django around the beginning of Boktai 2, enabling him to infuse elements into his attacks. Zazie was also the first to inform him of the unsealing of the Ancestor Piece Jormungandr. Zazie stayed behind in San Miguel to protect the city with a light barrier while Django was away. * Violet, known as Sumire in Japan, is Smith's granddaughter, first appearing in Boktai 2. Violet also owns a cat named Nero (Kuro in Japan). In the beginning of the game, Violet is shy and timid. She idolizes Zazie. Violet manages the warehouse. During the storyline of the game, Violet's cat, Nero, is constantly running away, and consistently gets into trouble. In Boktai 2, it is hinted that Violet is the Coffin Shop Owner's daughter. * Smith is the Solar Smith, who creates weapons for Django. He created the Gun Del Sol for Ringo and instructed him in the ways of the gunslinger. After the Gun Del Sol was destroyed by Dainn and Ringo, Smith fixed it for Django. Smith was also called Gun Master Smith. * Cheyenne is the last surviving member of a group of four guards dedicated to protecting San Miguel from the undead, and is sometimes known as the 'Wind Warrior'. Django first encountered him in the Dark City whilst on a mission to regain his solar powers. After Django won a battle against him, Cheyenne went back to San Miguel, where he opened a weapons shop to aid Django in his quests. * Kid is a guy with a yellow afro. Sells protectors and potions to Django once rescued. * Lady is San Miguel's librarian, who is also working as the Guild leader. She is responsible for mentoring Lita into a skillful martial artist. * Silvery White Knight. Legends tell of the moon's protector, one who slayed the demons of the Doomsday World. The Silvery White Knight, also known as the Lunar Guardian, is that honorable warrior, and he only appears before the most courageous of heroes. The Knight resides at the top of the Azure Sky Tower in Istrakan, and is very dismayed with Sabata making Dark Guardians out of his comrades, Garmr and Muspell. When Django reaches the top of the tower, the Silvery White Knight challenges him to a duel, and when defeated swears his allegiance to the Solar Boy, thanking him for freeing Garmr and Muspell from the darkness. The Silvery White Knight grants Django the use of his sword to aid him on his quest, and when Django reaches the very pinnacle of the tower, he is also given the Infinite Battery for his solar gun by this master warrior. Other characters Villains * The Count of Groundsoaking Blood is Django's biggest rival, a member of the Death Clan of Immortals, the vampire responsible for Ringo's death and subsequent transformation in vampire. Although he is purified multiple times throughout the game series, he usually manages to revive himself and attack Django once more, declaring that he is Django's rival and shall rise again and again to challenge him. The Count is the lover of Hel, the queen of immortals, though he never manages to become the King. * Garmr is a massive snow wolf, and guards the Permafrost in the city of Istrakan. He was reawakened and imbued with Dark Matter by Sabata, and was used by Hel to gather frost energies. * Muspell is one of the ancient stone golems who lived in Firetop Mountain in the city of Istrakan. He was reawakened and imbued with Dark Matter by Sabata, and was used by Hel to gather flame energies. * Carmilla is an Immortal, and later revealed to be an acquaintance of Sabata. After her purification near the end of Boktai 1, her soul is sealed away in Sabata's body, just like Otenko's. In Boktai: Sabata's Counterattack, her soul is finally released. She first is seen as a young girl, but then transforms into a banshee-like snake creature. She is fought twice in the first game. The second time she is fought she is referred to as "Soulless Carmilla". Before she died, Carmilla was known as "the crying witch", because she was shunned due to her powers. The Count saw this, and took advantage of her, turning her into a banshee Immortal. Sabata carried Carmilla's soul until Boktai 3, when it was released from his body and began to help Django to free Sabata from the influence of Ratatosk . * The Queen of Darkness, Hel comes from the Death Clan of Immortals, she serves as the main antagonist of the first game. She is actually the sister of Mani, Django and Sabata's mother. She raised Sabata, effectively making him an opposite of his brother. Although she was queen, not all Immortals respected her as such. She is mocked by immortals from the other two clans. This disrespect is exemplified when Black Dainn, quips, "Imagine someone like Hel becoming queen! What a bad joke!" in Zoktai. * White Duneyrr, the Sky-Ruling Immortal, middle of the three immortal sisters and a member of the Shadow Clan of immortals. Duneyrr has a blonde bob hairdo, with dark sunglasses, a light turquoise coat trimmed with fur sleeves, a collar, and a fur lace at the end of her coat with knee-length high heel boots to match, her coat has a pattern similar to that of a moth; her humanoid form is based on the actias luna moth. Duneyrr can take the form of a giant white moth when necessary. She was sealed in the Cathedral until released by Black Dainn. Although she was ordered by Black Dainn not to attack Django (off-screen), Duneyrr was too hungry from being sealed away did so anyways. Duneyrr was easily defeated by Django because her full power had not yet returned following her hibernation. * Red Durathror is the youngest of the three immortal sisters. Durathror has long red hair that covers her right eye, a black cloak with a red ribbon that covers her black leotard, and green thorn like prosthetics with a tinge of red. She is the source of the Darkness Tree that attempted to strangle San Miguel with its roots and a member of the Shadow Clan of Immortals. She can take the form of a giant plant. She was sealed in the Dark City until released by Black Dainn. Like Carmilla, Red Durathror used to be a human, but she died without knowing about the sun's light. Black Dainn turned her into an Immortal and manipulated her into believing that the humans were "harmful pests" to the world. Durathror was also brainwashed into forgetting about her "life" until she was purified by Django, causing her to ask the Black Dainn if her life had meaning, and in the end used the last of her powers to fix the damage she had caused to the Solar Tree. * Blue Dvalinn is the Sea-Ruling Immortal, eldest of the three immortal sisters, and a member of the Shadow Clan of Immortals. Dvalinn has long lavender tentacle like hair, a denim blue/white costume with white sleeves to represent her octopus form, heavy mascara, and full lips; her humanoid form is based on the larger Pacific striped octopus. She has the ability to assume the form of an octopus to fight as well as to gain energy. Dvalinn was sealed in San Miguel's aqueduct until released by Black Dainn. Dvalinn was ordered to capture Django and Sabata, but Sabata managed to escape from her clutches, leaving Dvalinn to attack only Django. Dvalinn seemed disappointed when Sabata evaded her, but she quickly let it go by saying that Dainn will take care of him. Blue Dvalinn claimed that her "end" would eventually unleash the Doomsday Beast and that she must leave the rest of the work to Black Dainn during her purification. Afterwards, Black Dainn remarked that she has fulfilled her duty well enough, though she could only slow down Django. * Black Dainn is the Shadow Immortal, a member of the Shadow Clan of immortals and the mastermind behind the plot to break the seal on Jormungandr. His plan required that he had a solar child and because of that sent Count to turn Ringo into a vampire. He also sent the Count to spy on Hel, but to Dainn's annoyance he fell in love with Hel. Dainn claims to be the true Dark Child, which often annoyed Sabata. Having no true physical form, Dainn possesses Red Ringo so as to be able to fight Django and Sabata, and to use him to break the seal on Jormungandr. Dainn is defeated and purified using the Piledriver, however Ringo was purified with him. * Known as the 'Anceecstor Pie', or "Doomsday Beast", Jormungandr is an Eternal sealed beneath the Spiral Tower in San Miguel. Eternals are creatures that are neither alive nor dead, but simply exist. It's called the ancestor piece because life came from it. Jormungandr possesses no reason, and only wishes to devour everything, which is why the Immortals felt that Jormungandr could be used to aid their cause to destroy the living. After Black Dainn broke the seal on Jormungandr, Django was able to buy enough time for the townspeople of San Miguel to recast the binding spell. * 'Wings of Death' Hresvelgr' Hresvelgr is a birdlike Immortal with blue wings, a big mouth (he does not have a beak) and one leg. As a disguise, he covers himself with his wings which have a face painted on to them and dons a hat that together make him look like a giant blue blob. Hresvelgr roosts atop the ancient tree, where he kept Trinity after capturing him. Hresvelgr is a Cloud element Immortal. * 'Machine Kinhoggg' Nidr' The Machine King Nidhoggr is an Immortal with glasses, pale blue skin, brown hair, a green sweater, black shorts with orange stripes, and black sneakers with orange shoe laces and green soles. He pilots an alligator like battleship known as the "Nidhoggr Machine", and uses bombs as his main weapon. He is a Frost-element Immortal, while his "Nidhoggr Machine" is Earth-element. * Ratatosk the Pupetteer Ratatosk is an Immortal with long red hair, a white costume with a feather boa around his neck, pale purple skin and a whip. Ratatosk is one of the sole survivors of the Demon Clan of Immortals, which was nearly wiped out by the Lunar Clan. As a puppet master, one of Ratatosk's powers is to take control of other people, or to create shadow versions of people or things he has seen. Interestingly, he chooses not to carry out the Will of the Galaxy, Dark, but instead deceives the other Immortals for his own selfish desires. However, he does seem to have some noble motivation; when speaking with Django, Ratatosk says that without him controlling it, Vanargand would destroy the world, and he cannot allow that to happen. In Trinity's future, Ratatosk succeeds in his plotting and becomes the Lord of Destruction. However, Ratatosk who is killed by Dumas, who then declares himself Duke. However, in Boktai 3, due to Trinity's intervention, Django is able to defeat Ratatosk before the Puppetteer's plans reach fruition, thereby creating a type 1.3 divergent timeline, where both the future of the Boktai and the Lunar Knights games exist concurrently. * Known as the 'Beast of Destruction', Vanargand is a monster sealed away by the Lunar Clan long ago, and is an Eternal like Jormungandr. It requires the blood of the Moon Beauty which flows within Sabata in order for it to be awakened and released. The Immortals in Shin Bokura no Taiyou awaken this beast in a plot to rule the world, but it is defeated by Django. Lunar Knights story arc Protagonists and allies Lucian Lucian (Sabata in the Japanese release) is one of the two the main heroes, and uses the powers of darkness. He has long purple hair, wears a long trench coat, and wears an eyepatch to keep his dark powers in check. His Terrennial is Nero, whom he "stole" from Dumas seven years prior to the beginning of the game. Lucian was previously a Guild gunslinger by the name of Sartana, where he was the second-in-command; he left the Guild to save Ellen from Dumas, but failed. Lucian claims that he is not Sartana, and that Sartana and Trinity died together, seven years ago. In his gun-slinging days, Lucian favored the solar gun "Bomber", a high-powered grenade launcher, although some guildsmembers say that he's adept at using any kind of solar gun anyway. By spending so much time with Aaron, Lucian begins to act more like Sartana. Near the final battle with Polidori, he says the traditional, "The sun will rise tomorrow." Aaron Aaron (Django in the Japanese release) is an apprentice in the Acuna guild. Aaron is the typical bold hero who makes rushed decisions. With the help of his Terrennial, Toasty, (Otenko in the Japanese release,) Nero, and Lucian, he becomes a bit more responsible. Aaron's father was the Guild's previous leader, Trinity. Alice Often called the Sunflower Girl by Lucian (to her chagrin), Alice is an intellect who aids Lucian in his vampire hunting quest. She occasionally calls Lucian before activating the Purifex. She is cheerful and loves to jest, though unfortunately she often tells the wrong joke at the wrong time to the wrong person (mostly Lucian), earning her frowns. Alice comes from a planet destroyed by the Immortals, which accounts for her resemblance to a rabbit. During the game, she is assumed to be residing in the Interstellar Satellite Sunflower (As suggested by her saying that she is watching Aaron and Lucian 'from above'). However, she inexplicably shows up in the game's ending scene standing side by side with Bea in the ruins of Dark Castle Auguste, wearing the same jacket as the one worn by the Info Broker, despite the fact that she helps Lucian and Aaron with her Sunflower satellite just moments earlier. Professor Sheridan A solitary professor and master alchemist. He originally worked under the vampire scientist Baron Stoker but quit later on, disgusted of Stoker's treatment of the test subjects. When he left, he took with him some of the Baron's test subjects, one of which being Carmilla, who became his android maid. Carmilla Sheridan's android maid. Her history has not been explored in-depth, but Lucian noted that she looks like someone he knew. Sheridan mentions that he has modified Carmilla into an android when he took her away from Vambery. Although she is an android, Carmilla occasionally shows some human feelings. After the player defeats Dumas, if they return to Sheridan's Mansion and talk to Carmilla, she says that when she sees Lucian, she feels a bitter pain, and that she thinks she knew Lucian when she was alive. Carmilla also claims she is a defect by somehow having sentience, unlike Laura, whom she knows. Laura She is an android banker, and one of Baron Stoker's test subjects whom Sheridan took away when he defected from the baron. Lisbeth A girl who was saved from the undead in Old Culiacan's 13th Street by Aaron. Later, she runs a shop in the safer spot of the same town. Ernest Appointed as the leader of the Gunslinger Guild after Trinity's death and Sartana's disappearance. Along with Kay and Bea, he is one of the Three Gunslingers of Dawn. He wields the flamethrower solar gun, the Dragoon. After being captured during the raid in Old Culiacan, Ernest was kept in a tank on the back of Baron Stoker's Casket Armor as part of the Baron's experiment. Ernest and Kay recognized Sartana when they meet Lucian. Kay Ernest's second-in-command. Along with Ernest and Bea, he is one of the Three Gunslingers of Dawn. He wields the dual solar machine gun, the Ninja. Kay is a humanoid Canid, who fled his home planet when it was attacked by Immortals. He explains to Lucian and Aaron that he used to be violent, but was changed when he became a guild gunslinger. Beatrix A skilled member of the Gunslinger Guild, nicknamed 'Bea'. Along with Ernest and Kay, she is of the Three Gunslingers of Dawn. She wields the guided-rocket-launcher solar gun, the Witch, which is inherited from Sartana. Trinity Former leader of the Gunslinger Guild and the father of Aaron. He was killed by Dumas whilst fighting the Lord of Destruction. Ellen Lucian's one and only beloved. She was taken away to be made as a vampire's bride. Lucian tried to save her from Dumas but failed. Her death is the reason why Lucian wants revenge. The Terrenials Nero One of two darkness-aligned Terrenials, Nero treats Lucian like a younger brother. Nero was "stolen" from Dumas seven years prior to the beginning of the game, and is the only person Lucian allows to get close to him. Toasty Known as Otenko in the Japanese release, Toasty is the Sol Terrenial. Toasty is, according to several of the other members of the Acuna Guild, a comrade of Aaron's father. Toasty was badly wounded in the fight that cost Aaron's father his life, and was recovering in Aaron's Solar Gun, Knight, thus he says that it's the reason why Aaron can't fire his gun until he finally wakes up to help Aaron save Lisbeth. Upon hearing this from Toasty, Aaron jokingly accuses him of jamming the Solar Gun's barrel, preventing it from firing. Despite the change of name from Otenko to Toasty, this character is the same as the Otenko from the first three Boktai games, though his experience of the past is different due to a rift in the timeline that divides Boktai from Lunar Knights. In Toasty's past, the original Django was killed by Sabata, and Vanargand was used by Ratatosk to take over the world. Ursula Ursula is the terrennial that governs over flame. She was held by Margrave Rymer. She is a flame element terrennial, and her climate is the arid desert climate. Ursula's animal totem is the scorpion. Ezra Ezra (Liza in the Japanese release) is the terrenial of ice. She was held by Baron Stoker in his quest to create the ultimate casket armor. Her animal representation is a polar bear, and her climate is the frigid Arctic. Alexander Alexander (Otfried in the Japanese release) is the terrenial of cloud. He was held by Edgar Poe. His animal representation is an owl, and his climate is the humid continental regions. Tove Tove is the terrenial of Earth. He was held by Virginia Poe. His animal representation is a crocodile, and his climate is the tropical rainforest. War Rock Omega Xis (War Rock in Japan) is a space alien from the planet FM, and is a character from Mega Man Star Force In English, he is known as Omega-Xis, but does not appear in the English versions of Lunar Knights. He appears in the Japanese version of Lunar Knights via a fictional crossover. He enters the Lunar Knights world to pursue an enemy FM, known as Taurus Fire (Ox Fire in the original Japanese.) Perrault Perrault is the other half of Nero. She wears a pilot's suit with sunglasses and wings, and is the pilot of the mobile fighter Schrödinger. She works with Dumas because she believes humans are foolish creatures who cannot stop harming their own kind nor the earth. She is later seen in the Vambery Tower Laboratory, where she revives Duke Dumas using the tower's technology. It is perhaps to be noted that the English version of the game mixes up her gender from time to time. Villains Margrave Rymer A flame-elemental centaur-like vampire, Rymer is the vampire responsible for Acuna. His primary job is to hunt down humans to send to the cursed city New Culiacan as food, but sometimes gets carried away in the hunt and kills his victims. In the Japanese version of Mega Man Star Force, Aaron and Lucian pursued Rymer into the Radio Wave world, where they defeat him with the help of MegaMan. Viscount Edgar Poe and Viscountess Virginia Poe Two vampire siblings in the vampiric Poe family. Their job is to hunt down down the members of the Acuna guild. Edgar's Casket Armor is impervious to any gunshot, while Virginia's Casket Armor is protected against any blade. They also have the ability to merge their Casket Armors, becoming the Dual Poefighter, which increases their power but costs them their immunity towards both guns and blades. Since they are twins, they have a unique way of communicating by sharing half of their sentences: Edgar speaks first, then Virginia speaks out the second half of the sentence after the latter. They seem to share a strong sibling bond, Edgar refers to Virginia as "Ginny" whilst she refers to her brother as "Eddie". During their purification, Virginia questions Edgar about showing up to look after her at all times, Edgar then apologized for being unable to protect his sister, Virginia told him that as long as they were together, she forgave him. Baron Stoker He is a mad scientist and the director of Vambery Tower, an alchemy-based research complex. His experiments claimed many lives, and this drove Sheridan to leave the Baron. During the game, he is trying to experiment with the power of the sun, thus he uses Ernest as part of his ice-powered Casket Armor. Duke Dumas Dumas is the new vampire lord who governs over the world. When he was an Earl, he built the tower from which he was reigns on top of the city of Istrakan. Dumas rose to power after he assassinated the previous vampire lord, the Lord of Destruction, who was weak from his injuries from his battle against Trinity. He is planning to build a utopia for vampires with a plentiful supply of blood for them, thus the creation of New Culiacan. Lucian and Dumas have been enemies for over seven years; Nero was once a part of Dumas' terrenial, Perrault, before Lucian (as Sartana) "stole" his dark powers. He is responsible for the deaths of Trinity and Ellen, though the latter is not familiar to him when Lucian mentioned her name. After Dumas' defeat at the hands of Lucian and Aaron, it is revealed that Polidori desired to consume the planet and that the Duke is only a pawn in his game. Dumas thus begs for the duo to stop Polidori's plans before being consumed by the Immortal to become part of his new body. Once Aaron and Lucian climb to the top of the tower laboratory 'Vambery', they confront and defeat Polidori once and for all. At this point, Dumas approaches them, revealing that he is not dead but that Perrault carries his soul in his body like how Nero did with Sartana and his body is revived by Perrault using the technology in the tower. He then offers a temporary alliance with Lucian and Aaron to defeat the Immortals. Lucian refuses, and Dumas leaves to formulate his own plans. Inspector Polidori Polidori is an Immortal who came to the Doomsday World as an inspector to make sure the vampires are in complete control of the planet. However, after Duke Dumas is defeated at the hands of Lucian and Aaron, he decides that both humans and vampires are of no use to the immortals, and attempts to use the Planet Eater Byron to consume the earth. Consuming Dumas, he creates a mighty battle body for himself, but ultimately falls at the hands of Aaron and Lucian. After Byron explodes, Aaron and Lucian enters the Vambery Tower laboratory, only to discover that Polidori somehow survives. Polidori is seeking to revive his new body, and in the process resurrecting all the monsters the duo have defeated. After making it to the final floor of the tower, Aaron and Lucian fight and defeat Polidori once and for all, only to discover that the resurrected Polidori is not the immortal after all, but simply an embodiment of Polidori's will to destroy that survives after his death. Naming references Boktai story arc Characters Django: Protagonist of the Django spaghetti western films. Sabata: Protagonist of the Sabata series of spaghetti western films Ringo: Protagonist of the spaghetti western films "Stagecoach" and "A Pistol for Ringo" Moon Beauty Mani: Norse god of the moon, and brother of Sol (mythology). Otenko: Japanese word for "Sunny Weather". The Count of Groundsoaking Blood: A vampire being a 'Count' is a stereotype of the vampire genre, originating with Count Dracula. Garmr: In Norse mythology, Garm is the goddess Hel's watchdog. Muspell Shortening of Muspellheim, the Norse Hell, the realm of fire. Carmilla: Carmilla, the vampire novel by Joseph Sheridan le Fanu Luis, Marcello: Luis Bacalov and Marcello Giombini, Music composers of Django (film) and Sabata (film) respectively. Ennio: Ennio Mercalone, an Italian western film maker. Could also be a reference to Ennio Morricone a composer of many famous Spaghetti Westerns including A Fistful of Dollars and The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. Cheyenne: Common Indian name, also used for Tribes. Cheyenne is also the name of a character from Once Upon a Time in the West. Trinity Protagonist of the "Trinity" series of spaghetti western films. Duneyrr, Durathror, Dvalinn, Dainn: The four stags of Yggdrasill, who live in its branches, eating its leaves. Hel: Hel, the Norse queen of the dead, and one of the three children of Loki. Jormungandr: Jormungandr, a giant serpent from Norse mythology and one of the three children of Loki. Vanargandr: Also known as Fenrir, a giant wolf from Norse mythology and one of the three children of Loki Hresvelgr: The mighty bird Hræsvelgr from Norse mythology. Nidhoggr: The dragon in Norse mythology that lived at the bottom of the Yggdrasil. Nidhoggr is the bickering adversary of Vidofnir, who lived on top of the tree. Ratatosk: The red squirrel in Norse mythology that caused nothing but mischief. Ratatosk usually spends his time as a messenger between Nidhoggr and Vidofnir, both of whom insult each other. Others Solar Tree: Yggdrasil, the World Tree of Norse mythology and many games. The Solar Trees in this series hold varying significance. Gram: Also sometimes called Balmung. Gram is a sword used by Siegfried to kill Fafnir. Mjolnir: Thor's hammer. Gungnir: Odin's spear. Cockatrice: Otherwise know as a Basilisk, a creature with a petrifying glare. Sand Worm, Serpent: parents of Jormun. Golem: Out of Jewish mythology, a clay statue brought to life to help with human's works. Klorofolun: Also known in Europe as Will o' the Wisp, or in Japan as Hitodama Azure Sky Tower and Dream Avenue: Reference to Konami's Azure Dreams, which also features a gigantic monster-filled tower. Lunar Knights story arc Characters Professor Sheridan: J. Sheridan Le Fanu, author of Carmilla. Carmilla and Laura: The main characters of the novel Carmilla. Beatrix: Beatrix Potter, a popular children's author, famed for Peter Rabbit Ernest: Ernest Hemingway, an American novelist Margrave Rymer: James Malcolm Rymer, one of the possible authors of Varney the Vampire. Viscount Edgar Poe and Viscountess Virginia Poe: The couple Edgar Allan Poe and Virginia Eliza Clemm Poe. Baron Stoker: Bram Stoker, author of Dracula. Ursula: Ursula K. Le Guin, an author of, amongst other things, children's books. Otfried: Otfried Preußler, a German children's author Ezra: Ezra Jack Keats, author of the children's book The Snowy Day . Liza: Liza Ketchum, renowned children's author Tove: Tove Jansson, who illustrated books for children. Perrault: Charles Perrault, a children's fairy-tale writer. Duke Dumas: Alexandre Dumas, père, author of The Count of Monte Cristo and The Three Musketeers, among other works. Inspector Polidori: John Polidori, author of The Vampyre and credited with inventing the vampire genre of storytelling. Sartana: Protagonist of the Sartana series of spaghetti western films. Others Vambery Tower: Ármin Vámbéry, an acquaintance of Bram Stoker. Planet Eater Byron: George Byron, an English poet whose works include The Giaour, a vampire poem. Mobile Fighter Schrödinger: the physicist Erwin Schrödinger. Casket Rocket Laplace: The French astronomer Pierre-Simon Laplace. 13th Street: A reference to another Konami game, Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. There is an Area called 13th street, where you fight Werewolf. Another interesting comparison is the both games feature vampire hunting, and allow you to switch between two characters, Jonnathan and Charlotte. Perrault and Schrödinger: Possible reference (or pun) to the Schrödinger's Cat paradox. Category:Characters